Strange Visitors and Bargains
by SomethingMoreCreative
Summary: Percy didn't know what he was expecting when he opened the door (his Chinese food probably), but when none other than Annabeth Chase is standing there, he does the expected: regret his Finding Nemo pajama pants. In which, Annabeth needs somewhere to stay, and Percy is right down the hall. AU featuring punk!Percy and girly!Annabeth. Complete.


**A/N: Alright, so this was totally unplanned and written in about two hours. It features Punk!Percy and Girly!Annabeth. I hope you guys like it. **

**Don't forget to check me out on tumblr! The link is on my profile. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own ****_Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Heroes of Olympus_****, or anything else that you may recognize. **

_-1192014-_

The last thing that Percy expected to see at his door tonight was Annabeth Chase.

Sure, he had been expecting some Chinese food. He had ordered take-out almost half an hour ago, and he was fucking starving. It wouldn't have been strange to see maybe Leo or Nico at the door. He guessed that they might want to borrow a movie or something. And maybe it wouldn't have been too weird to see his roommate Jason standing there with a sad look on his face. The guy had a date with his (recently new) girlfriend, and Percy was convinced that he would end up saying something stupid before the night was over. Percy also guessed that it could have been his mom or stepdad, but it was kind of late for that.

But no. Not any of those people.

Annabeth Chase lived one floor above him in their sort-of-crappy-but-not-really New York apartment building. She was a student at NYU, and Percy had heard that she was in the architecture program. She had blonde, curly hair that reminded him of a princess, and she always looked nice in her sundresses and skirts that she wore. She was really polite, but she had gotten an attitude several times with Percy over the past few months. They had caught the same elevator a few times, and she was unbelievably immune to Percy's snarky comments.

Okay. They were a lot closer than Percy was letting on. They had been to a few parties together, and they had even made-out a few times. Their relationship was strictly casual. They hadn't done anything besides kiss occasionally. And it wasn't because Percy didn't want to because—he _wanted to. _

But he didn't want to make a move on Annabeth and then have her reject him. That was all he needed. Awkward elevator rides until he had to move out of the building? No thanks.

"I was expecting Chinese food," Percy said, leaning against the doorframe.

She glared at him and let her gaze travel down his body. Suddenly Percy regretted his _Finding Nemo_ pajama pants. At least he was wearing a black t-shirt. She said, "Crazy night?"

"Mmm. Take-out and Netflix are my two favorite things. You're a close third, though," he said with a wink.

"Ha-ha," she said. Percy noticed that she had a backpack hanging on her shoulder. "I need a favor."

"If you've come to ask me for help with your math class then you should probably walk away right now."

She rolled her eyes, "Well, aren't you full of scathing comments tonight? I was, um, actually wondering if I could stay here tonight?"

Percy's eyebrows shot up to his hairline. He said, "Why?"

"My roommate decided to have a party with a lot of alcohol and weed when she _knows _that I have a qualifying exam for school in the morning," Annabeth said. Her voice took on a frantic tone that made Percy nervous. She didn't seem like the type to be frantic _ever. _"And I kind of got really mad and packed up all of my stuff into boxes and put my school stuff in my backpack before I even realized that I have nowhere to go."

He hesitated for one second before he pushed the door farther open. She sighed and walked past him. He reached out gently and took her backpack from her shoulder, huffing when he realized how heavy it was. She took five steps into the living room before she fell out on the couch face first. Percy laughed softly at her and set her backpack down on the floor beside the door.

"What kind of exam?" He asked.

She leaned up and shoved her hair out of her eyes. "It's a test that I have to pass to get into the architecture program. I know that I'm going to pass it, but the highest results normally land internships with a local firm, and I really _want it."_

"I'm sure you'll do fine," he hummed.

"Yeah, thanks for letting me stay," she said quietly, in a very not-Annabeth tone.

He grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge as he nodded and offered one to her. He fell down onto the couch beside her, and she pushed her feet into his lap. He scowled at her, but the look was probably a lot fonder than he meant for it to be.

"What time is the test?" He asked.

"Eight in the morning," she moaned, pressing her face into the couch cushions.

Percy checked his phone. It was almost nine now. If she planned on acing this test then she should probably get to sleep.

Before Percy could say anything, there was a knock on the door. His stomach growled heavily, and he jumped up from the couch, picking Annabeth's feet up and putting them back down gently. He grabbed his wallet from his bedroom before he answered the door.

Percy traded out money for food and shut the door once he tipped the poor delivery guy. Percy sympathized with him. It had to be a crazy job.

When he turned back around, Annabeth was asleep on the couch.

He let her sleep there for a few minutes while he ate at the counter, watching Annabeth. She was really cute when she was asleep. Her head was resting on her arm, and she was breathing deeply, her hair moving slightly with the puffs of air coming from her mouth. Her mouth was open a little. Her t-shirt was riding up slightly on her stomach, revealing a strip of tan skin.

Gah. What was he turning into?

After he was finished, he stashed the left-overs in the fridge and headed over to the couch. He cut the television off and most of the lights before he carefully rubbed his hand over her back. She mumbled incoherently when Percy pulled her up, and she rubbed her eyes.

"Is it eight?" She asked.

Percy laughed, "No, Annabeth, come on. You need to get some real sleep."

She let him carry her to his bedroom, and even though she was dozing off in his arms, she pushed at his chest a little in protest.

"Annabeth," he started, setting her down on his bed and pulling her shoes off. "You cannot think that I'm going to let you sleep on the couch when you have a test in the morning. You can sleep in my bed. Do you need to change clothes?"

She shook her head tiredly, "I can sleep on the couch."

"Annabeth."

"Okay," she mumbled. "Just my jeans."

Carefully, Percy let his hands slide down to her waist. He unbuttoned her jeans and tried not to flinch when more and more of her tan, long, beautiful legs were revealed. She was left in a pair of black cotton panties with her t-shirt, and Percy just wanted to sit there and stare at her all night.

But he wasn't a creep, so he pulled the sheets up around her shoulders and tucked her in. He cut the lights out and walked around to the other side of his bed, climbing in beside her.

"You're staying?" Annabeth asked sleepily. Percy couldn't see her expression through the dark.

"Hmm, you didn't expect _me _to sleep on the couch, did you?" He hummed softly, snuggling deeper into the sheets.

She sighed and shoved her legs into the crook of his. One of her arms looped around his waist, and she buried her face in his neck. Percy was surprised that she was a cuddler, but hey, that was okay with him.

Percy fell asleep tangled in his blue sheets and Annabeth's arms. Somehow, it was better than normal.

Ω

It should have been illegal to have to get up before ten o'clock.

The next morning, Percy woke up to the sound of an iPhone ringtone and Annabeth shrugging out of his arms to turn the alarm off. She sighed and made an annoyed noise before hitting her forehead against his chest.

He grumbled, "It's too early for this."

"Mmm," Annabeth said. "At least you don't have to go take a test."

"Hungry?" Percy asked, smoothing his hand down her back and across her stomach.

She shivered and pressed closer, "Starving."

"Go take a shower, and I'll make breakfast."

She groaned again, but she dragged herself out of the bed, pushing her hair out of her face. Percy watched her walk through the door, and once he heard the shower cut on, he pushed himself up too and headed for the kitchen.

Even though he was still half asleep, Percy cooked a stack of pancakes and a plate of bacon. He was a pretty kickass cook if he did say so himself.

Annabeth walked out of the bathroom just as Percy was turning the oven off. She was already fully dressed (jeans, boots, and a nice shirt), and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. She must have grabbed her stuff from her backpack before she got in the shower. When she saw what he had fixed for breakfast, she ran straight over to him and buried herself in his arms.

"If you keep giving me the royal treatment then I might decide to stay forever," she warned playfully, kissing him on the cheek.

Percy didn't think that he would mind.

He halfed everything with Annabeth, and she cleaned her plate. Percy wondered when the last time she had eaten anything was, but he never asked her. Once she was finished, she checked the time and ran over to her backpack, emptying some of the books and clothes out of it.

"Is it okay if I leave some of this stuff here?" She asked hurriedly. "I've got a few classes today, and I don't want to have to carry—"

"It's fine, Annabeth."

"Okay, and I will come back and get my stuff later tonight. Hopefully I will figure something out about staying somewhere, and I can get out of your way—"

Percy cut her off, "Annabeth, don't worry about any of that. You can stay here for as long as you need to. Now come over here and give me a kiss for my trouble and go take your goddamn test."

She looked over at him sharply before she dissolved into a grin. She crossed the room quickly and pulled his face down for a sweet, slow kiss. She tasted like maple syrup. Percy wondered if he would have to keep bargaining for kisses. He hoped not.

Annabeth pulled back soon and smiled up at him. She kissed his cheek swiftly before she grabbed her backpack and ran out of the door.

Percy was left with a smile on his face for the rest of the morning. He took a nap on the couch and only woke up when Jason barged in the door loudly, singing the lyrics to a new Taylor Swift song. It was a good day.

Ω

When Annabeth got home that night (whoa, that was weird, but Percy really _liked _how it sounded), she jumped into his arms and told him that she had killed her test earlier. They had gone out to an Italian restaurant to celebrate, and Percy didn't have to beg _once _for a kiss. She gave him as many as he wanted.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Leave a review!**

**-SomethingMoreCreative**


End file.
